


Sauter

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Sauter

« - Tu ne peux pas arrêter de sauter partout et tout le temps ?!

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne saute pas … Répondit Aang, se retournant vers Katara feignant son visage le plus innocent possible. Ce fut un échec total.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu appelles cela comment toi ? ‘Te laissez tomber dans le vide’ ? Pour moi c’est pareil ! Rétorqua la jeune fille

\- Désolé Katara, je ne savais pas que cela t’inquiétait à ce point… Mais, tu sais que je ne risque rien pas vrai ? J’ai mon bâton volant et je suis un maître de l’air ! Puis au pire Appa viendra me chercher avant que je m’écrase au sol !

\- Ce n’est pas drôle Aang ! Prévient au moins quand tu souhaites t’envoler comme ça alors qu’on est en plein ciel … Je ne voudrais pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que cela soit. »


End file.
